1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a broadcast receiver which can receive analog broadcasting and digital broadcasting.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital broadcasting and analog broadcasting are mixed in terrestrial broadcasting of United States, Japan, and Europe, and the broadcast receiver which comprises functions to receive both digital broadcasting and analog broadcasting is the mainstream. However, in the future, analog broadcasting is scheduled to be terminated on a certain date set on a regional basis, and the functions for receiving analog broadcasting is not needed after the termination of analog broadcasting. This causes a problem that the operation for a user in the broadcast receiver which can receive digital broadcasting and analog broadcasting becomes complicated.
Therefore, for example, a broadcast receiving apparatus in which the number list of channels corresponding to positions and whose stations no longer exist and the number list of channels not corresponding to the positions and having stations are displayed by operating an analog CH conversion key of a remote control transmitter is disclosed in patent document 1. According to the above disclosed broadcast receiving apparatus, a user can easily carry out a channel change setting by selecting a receiving channel from the number list to search the channel to which the channel is transferred even when changes occur to the channels of terrestrial analog broadcasting accompanying the introduction of terrestrial digital broadcasting.
Further, for example, a broadcast receiving apparatus in which the first one-touch station selection key group and the second one-touch station selection key group are disposed in a remote controller, channels of terrestrial analog broadcasting are assigned to the second one-touch station selection key group, and mode switching is applied to the first one-touch station selection key group to assign channels of the terrestrial digital broadcast, a BS digital broadcast, and a 110-degree CS digital broadcast to the first one-touch station selection key group is disclosed in paten document 2. According to the above disclosed broadcast receiving apparatus, the broadcast receiving apparatus can respond to the termination of terrestrial analog broadcasting without any problem just by assigning the second one-touch station selection key group to be used for station selection of the terrestrial digital broadcasting when the terrestrial analog broadcasting is terminated.
However, in the above described broadcast receiving apparatuses disclosed in patent documents 1 and 2, a user needs to carry out some kinds of operation such as a changing operation to replace the channels of terrestrial analog broadcasting which the stations no longer exist to the channels of terrestrial digital broadcasting, an operation to assign the second one-touch station selection key group to be used for station selection of terrestrial digital broadcasting, or the like. Therefore, there is a problem that the operation becomes troublesome to the user.
Consequently, for example, a television broadcast receiving apparatus in which the change simultaneous channel table data acquired from a digital broadcast signal received by the digital broadcast receiving unit is captured in the simultaneous channel table of the flash memory to download the change simultaneous channel table data, and which performs a data updating process for updating the simultaneous channel table data stored in the simultaneous channel table of the flash memory to the change simultaneous channel table data is disclosed in patent document 3. According to the television broadcast receiving apparatus described above, when attempting to select a broadcast channel of analog broadcasting after analog broadcasting is terminated, a message is OSD displayed on a display screen of the display unit to shift to a broadcast channel of digital broadcasting which simultaneously broadcasts the same program as the broadcast channel of analog broadcasting. Therefore, the viewer can be notified that the conventional programs can be viewed on the broadcast channel of digital broadcasting even after the termination of analog broadcasting. Moreover, the channel is automatically shifted to the broadcast channel of digital broadcasting which simultaneously broadcasts the same program as the broadcast channel of analog broadcasting.
Further, for example, a terrestrial digital receiver in which the broadcasting time zone information of the broadcasting station is kept in advance, and which carries out a frequency search when the termination of broadcast wave during reception is detected in a case where the information of period for frequency change and the broadcasting time zone information of the broadcasting station which are acquired by the notice information correspond to the date on which the termination is detected to carry out the preset of the channels according to the result obtained by the frequency search is disclosed in patent document 4.
According to the above described patent document 3, the channel is automatically shifted to the channel of digital broadcasting which simultaneously broadcasts the same program as the broadcast channel of analog broadcasting after the termination of terrestrial analog broadcasting. Therefore, a trouble of a viewer changing the channel to the channel of digital broadcasting from the channel of analog broadcasting can be saved. Moreover, according to the broadcast receiving apparatus disclosed in patent document 4, the trouble of a user can be saved because the channels are automatically updated with the termination of terrestrial analog broadcasting.
[Patent Document 1] JP2004-312447
[Patent Document 2] JP2004-363910
[Patent Document 3] JP2004-320449
[Patent Document 4] JP2004-186982
However, even in the broadcast receivers disclosed in patent documents 3 and 4, there is a problem in which the operation of a user becomes complicated due to the functions for analog broadcasting remaining in the broadcast receiver. For example, in such a case where the station selecting operation becomes complicated because the channels for analog broadcasting continue to be indicated in the menu screen and the like.